


Confidence

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Rare Talent and Intellect [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: “Is it true what they say?” she asks, leaning over him, her lips brushing his with every word. “That you can send your soul out of your body and travel thus?”“Where have you read that?” he asks, fingers tangling in her hair as he pulls her close and looks deeply into her eyes. Ah, excitement, but no fear; she is too certain of her talents to be afraid. That makes everything so much easier.





	Confidence

She runs her hand down his ribs and stomach, slowly, sensuously. Always so sure of herself, his little proud lady Hadret; she clearly knows her value, and is still young enough to think herself invincible, to think herself the conqueror. Thinking she is being so seductive, when just a few words and glances were enough to make her fall for him. The taller they stand, the harder they fall, and no woman he knows save for Woedica holds her head up as high as Eydis Hadret.

“Is it true what they say?” she asks, leaning over him, her lips brushing his with every word. “That you can send your soul out of your body and travel thus?”

He catches her hand and brings it to his mouth. Kisses her wrist, tasting the sweat on her skin – the aftermath of their earlier lovemaking – that must be how she thinks of it, in her overconfidence, while he simply beds her. Duty mixed with pleasure, this time, because her mind is sharp like the point of a dagger... But her pride is her downfall. Such a useful tool, pride.

“Where have you read that?” he asks, fingers tangling in her hair as he pulls her close and looks deeply into her eyes. Ah, excitement, but no fear; she is too certain of her talents to be afraid. That makes everything so much easier.

“I heard that, first.” She smiles mischievously; it has an insolent edge to it. Being a noble lady and a gifted cipher, she is used to having her way with people. “Then, I found a small side note in a book.”

He has an idea what book that was – he thought he had got rid of all of them, though, and will have to see that the last one is destroyed, too – but better safe than sorry. It might have been something else, and ignorance is a mortal sin – sometimes literally.

“What book?” he asks, and then, before she can answer, presses his mouth to hers in a long, hard kiss.

When he tries to glimpse her mind, her thoughts push him away. Firmly enough, but playfully. A new skill she wants to show off.

“Ask nicely,” she laughs, pulling away, head held high.

His fingers tighten in her hair as he pulls her back to him and kisses her again, deeply, thoroughly, in a way that makes his little proud seductress melt against him. Grasping her hip, he flips them over, never breaking the kiss.

“What book?” he repeats, in a low voice that makes her shiver, no matter how she tries to hide it.

“Some animancer’s journal,” she pants. Her eyes meet his. “You can’t ask nicely, can you?”

“I can thank nicely.” He kisses a trail down her neck. “Why the question?” His hand moves across her abdomen – she squirms because she’s ticklish there – then an inch down, and stills. “And why do you think it was about me?”

There is no answer. Only a slight pull as she grips handfuls of his hair and tugs his head up for another kiss. But there is a stray glimmer of a thought this time.

When the kiss is over, she grins. “No reason. And an educated guess.” Her fingers rake through his hair. “So, can you?”

Why lie, when the truth will serve his purpose much better? He can already see the spark in her eyes. Curiosity. Exhilaration. Desire.

“For short distances. Unless I find someone with a soul weak enough to hide beside it and rest awhile.” His hand moves lower and she gasps, but he is almost certain that is at least partly due to his words. She was not expecting to hear that, not expecting he would admit to something like that so openly. Perhaps she will even doubt his answer, thinking it too willingly given.

“Isn’t that a cipher’s power? Or a Watcher’s?”

“Close, but neither. It’s a gift granted to me by my Queen.”

“It’s impolite... to speak of other women...”

Thaos laughs quietly. Only Eydis Hadret would mention a goddess so casually, almost as if speaking of a mere mortal. Amusing, when he knows how much she has already helped Woedica’s cause – albeit unwittingly – and that is she is considering joining the Leaden Key. Even though he already knows that whatever words she might speak when the time comes, her vow will be to him, not to the Queen.

“It thrills you, doesn’t it? That I’m sworn to Woedica, but still you have me in your bed whenever you wish.”

“No one... can have you,” she breaths, her voice ragged, but she manages to keep it calm. Impressive. Both her self-control and that sudden moment of clarity in the haze of lust. “Take you to bed, yes, but not have you.”

Smart girl. Very smart. He genuinely likes her for it – intelligence, and that wilfulness that will one day turn into willpower.

“You like to think you can.” His hand drifts up.

“Can I?” she asks, carefully shaped eyebrows rising.

“I don’t know.” He looks down at her with a half-smile, slowly pressing his body to hers. “Can you?” A challenge, that is what she loves most. That is what will make her forget it was no real answer.

“Let’s see...” Her thighs cradle his hips. Ah, of course she would think she can.

“That makes you feel powerful.” He kisses her neck, and then his teeth close over her pulse, gently enough not to leave marks. That would not befit a lady, after all. “And solving those little mysteries about me, knowing there’s always more puzzles, that thrills you, too. As does the thought there might be a way for our souls to join... not only bodies.” His hand moves to the small of her back as she arches against him.

For a moment, there is no other sound in the room but their ragged breaths. Thaos rests his forehead against hers and reaches for her hand, knowing it will catch her off guard.

“Is there?” she whispers, looking up at him with wide eyes. Slightly surprised by how much he knows about her, and even more by what she has just learnt about him. At the indication of how many – and what – secrets are still hidden from her sight.

“There might be.” He kisses her, very lightly. “Open your mind...” he coaxes softly, with promise and not a hint of pressure. It is not a command, but seems merely a suggestion, and that is why she complies.


End file.
